


charmer

by grapefruitgalaxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Meet-Cute, based off a tumblr post, ita just fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitgalaxy/pseuds/grapefruitgalaxy
Summary: Keith’s tired. Lance is a pretty barista.





	charmer

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo not dead!
> 
> so like. I’m gonna officially put Chasing/Running on hiatus  
> I’m not done with it but I don’t want to abandon it  
> So for any of you who care, it will be completed one day if it kills me. 
> 
> In the meantime tho take this fluffy drabble based off an ask on tumblr!! I’ll add a link to the post later, I’m on mobile right now!
> 
> I might add some short chapters to this, nothing serious like the other fics I have tumblin around my noggin, maybe I’ll be posting more sooner than I think~
> 
> For now, enjoy~

Keith is _tired._ He spent the night before studying for his stupid biochem exam at _seven AM_ the next day, and barely managed to get to class. The professor was closing the door when Keith shoved his arm in between it and the frame, effectively getting it caught. Keith made the walk of shame to his seat clutching his already bruising forearm while his professor watched in obvious distaste for his near-tardiness and his classmates gave him sympathetic glances.

Luckily, the cramming he stayed up until five to do was worth it, and he felt confident in all of his answers. _Not_ so luckily, he had classes until six.

It wasn’t until about one o’clock that Keith had finally had the time between classes to head off campus to the new coffee shop Pidge had recommended. If Pidge liked it, Keith hoped it’d be worth the trek.

But. Keith is _so_ _incredibly_ tired.

“Hello! Welcome to Balmera Brews, what can I get for you today?”

The chipper tone of the barista seemed totally unnecessary to Keith, who’s busying himself with staring at the prices on the menu. All of the drinks sound stupidly sweet. He’s never been happier.

“Could I, uh, get a ‘quintessence cappuccino?’ The biggest one I can get.” Keith sounds dead. He can feel it. Just like he can feel his heavy eyelids. “With like. All the espresso. And extra whipped cream. Please.”

The barista, probably used to dead-eyed college students wandering through by now, takes Keith’s newfound inability to speak in stride. “One really big quintessence cappuccino with all the espresso, _and_ extra whipped cream with a total of five ninety-eight.”

Keith looks down to fumble with his wallet without looking at the barista, and gets distracted by the writing on the counter when he drops his money onto it. He can’t even feel bad about his inability to function, this is just his life now, and barista man is just along for the ride.

It’s only when the barista asks, “And what’s the name, charmer?” that Keith finally looks at him.

And he’s gorgeous. With his big goofy grin stretched over his face, eyebrow cocked inquiringly at Keith as he holds a sharpie up to the cup. He has tan skin and the bluest eyes Keith had ever seen, sucking him in. Whatever chance Keith had left at coherency takes a running leap off a building.

Choking on his own spit, Keith manages to heave a startled “ _gay”_ up his throat and out his mouth. Which is most certainly not what he had planned to say because that’s definitely not his name but it’s too late now. Face burning, Keith whips around and marches to the back of the café before Beautiful Barista Boy can dignify him with a response.

Keith spends the next three minutes while his drink is made trying not to die from embarrassment, before there’s a call from the counter.

“Gay!” Every head in the sparsely filled café turns up to look at Beautiful Barista Boy, who’s grin has only gotten larger. Keith feels his face flame as he locks eyes with him, shuffling to the counter. When he arrives, he can see the mirth dancing in Beautiful Barista Boy’s eyes. “One cappuccino for a certain _Gay_?”

Keith nods, cheeks still burning, and takes his drink. 

Before Keith can go there’s a careful hand tugging at his sleeve. Expression softening, Barista Boy bites his lip. “I’m guessing ‘gay’ isn’t your name?”

“Uh. No. It’s not.” Keith says. Avoiding all eye contact.

“Would it be bold of me to assume that you find me very attractive?” Barista Boy says, almost carefully. 

Keith coughs. “Oh, uh- hm. N-no. It wouldn’t be.” 

“In that case,” Barista Boy starts, moving his hand up to tug instead on a lock of Keith’s hair, “could I maybe get your _actual_ name?”

Keith is drowning in blue. “Keith.”

Barista Boy’s smile grows. “Lance.”

“Lance,” Keith says, a little breathless.

“Mhmm,” Barista Boy— Lance— hums, his finger playing with the lock of Keith’s hair. “My number’s on your cup.”

A little startled, Keith looks. Sure enough, written in sharpie beneath “ _Gay_ ”, is a phone number.

“Text me about plans for a date? If you want?” Lance says, soft, no pressure.

“Yea. Yea I’d love that.” Keith manages.

Chuckling, Lance’s smile softens. “You’re sweet.” He pulls away from Keith, making it way easier to breath. “I have to get back to work. Don’t forget to text me!”

“Yea,” Keith says again. “I will.”

With one last smile, Lance pulls away and off to the customer that had apparently entered during that whole ordeal, leaving Keith staring dumbly after him. Once he gathers his wits, he leaves, raising his drink to his lips.

He can’t hide his smile later, after all his classes, when he shoots a text off to a new number.

 

**_Barista Boy_ **

 

_(6:58) hey_

 

_(6:58) it’s gay_

  



End file.
